Of Persona's And Turtles
by basecannon
Summary: When Rika had to move from Japan to live with her cousin April in America, she thought she'd left the danger of dealings with shadows behind. Of course she didn't count on meeting her cousins friends and having to help fight their enemies as well as the shadows.
1. Prologue

**This is my first time trying to do a fanfic on my own, so any pointers would be much appreciated. Since I don't really know what I'm doing or how this is going to end up, updates might take a while. As for Hana's persona, she uses wind and fire spells and for her appearance, think of the main characters caster from fate/extra. Thank you for reading and all criticism is welcome.**

* * *

My name is Rika Nakamura, 15 years old. I used to be completely normal. Well nearly completely normal anyway. When I was 6, some armed robbers took me hostage against the police. The worst thing about it was I knew the robbers. They had been a couple of my favourite teachers in my elementary school. I was eventually rescued but the whole event had a lasting effect on me. For years I terrified of opening myself up to people. I hid my fear. I pretended to be strong, when all wanted to do was cry. It carried on for so long that within a few years, I had started believing it was the truth.

My father and I had moved to a small town called Inaba, a little bit into my second year at middle school. As the new kid, I was in the limelight with the others in my new school. At the time in Inaba, there was a series of cases of people going missing. I hadn't really paid it much thought when I heard about it. Until it happened to me that is. One moment I'm sat at home doing homework. I hear the doorbell ring so I went to answer it. Then the next thing I remember is waking up to see a carbon copy of myself standing in front of me. The other me started mocking me about my fake courage, while claiming to be me. A small group of high schoolers arrived to save me, just after I cried that she wasn't me. She transformed and attacked. The older teens fought back against her. I had never seen anything like it. They were summoning creatures out of thin air like it was nothing. After they defeated her, I admitted that she was me. She was the fear that I had kept hidden for years. When I did, she transformed again, but this time was different. This time I wasn't afraid of her. She was Tamamo-no-Mae, my other self and my secret true courage.

The other teens explained to me that she was called a persona and that they were working to find the person who was responsible for the recent murders and kidnappings. After I was allowed to join their group, the year flew by. We added more members to our small group, becoming a force to be reckoned with. We found the culprit and managed to bring him to justice. After that everything calmed down until golden week the next year, when we had to deal with a stupid fighting tournament set up by a shadow. Turns out that the whole thing was ploy. The real instigator turned out to be a god called Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, who was intent on destroying the world. After we defeated him, my friends and I went back to our normal lives. The next time we were all together was at my father's funeral near the end of my third year in middle school. My father had been seriously ill near the end of his life, so his passing was a bit of a relief in a way. I was devastated sure, but I know that at least he isn't suffering anymore. It was decided that I would go to America to live with a cousin of mine named April O'Neal. That about wraps that part of my story up. Now for the best part to begin.


	2. Help Needed

Okay first of I'm really sorry about the huge wait on the next chapter. I've found that I have a really big problem. When it comes to thinking up ideas for stories I'm fine, I literally have a word doc on my laptop with just over 50 ideas for different stories on it. My problem is that even though I can make the ideas, my mind goes blank when it comes to writing them as actual stories. I want to see them written though. That's why I want to ask if someone could help me with writing these stories. Please I really would appreciate the help.


End file.
